RivRev Tyzcannoni
RivRev is the Lightning Kynan of Team Wutzarnaem. He is one of the four Tyzcannoni brothers (including Mint). RivRev resembles neither of his parents and doesn't even carry their genes. Between the three brothers (excluding Mint), RivRev is the middle child. He is a user of Okeruzon Bensun Danshin. Moves Appearance RivRev has a hairstyle that represents a lightning bolt and a tail of the same nature. He occasionally has a lightning headband with little bolts surrounding the insignia. From his mouth, there is a dragon-like "fang" that is almost always visible. Personality RivRev can be very competitive at times but has good sportsmanship that is clearly presented in battle. He is proud of himself and his brothers which makes him more determined to defeat the foe at hand. RivRev worries about Ashahuua inside his soul from time to time but never lets it disrupt him in battle. "If something doesn't have a reason to exist, I'll give it a reason to. If my life has no purpose, I'll force it one. If the Universe has no meaning, I'll assign a meaning for it. It is true that all life will die. It is true that everything will perish. That's what gives things a reason to exist, not take that reason away." Even though RivRev is technically a "good guy", he can be dangerously quick to violence or anger at times. However, this is not entirely his fault; it is a common trait exhibited by many non-expert Spiritsu. Oddly enough, this is a shared attribute by many other Aether Kynans (such as Panchoe). Trivia * Despite the fact that RivRev and the "natural" color of lightning are both yellow, all of RivRev's lightning-based attacks (i.e Moves and Thunder Eclipse) are white. This is a genetic trait that... RivRev's father has (his lightning being yellow) then ''his ''father's being white. ** If RivRev had children carrying the Lightning Element, they would have yellow lightning attacks due to the gene trait aforementioned * RivRev is NexusValhalla's favorite Tyzcannoni brother and Team Wutzarnaem member * RivRev's fang-like protruding tooth and two farthest-back hair "pieces" are a note of... how he inherited draconic features and abilities from Ashahuua True Parents RivRev is not... the blood son of Passifloraceae and Rhododendron Tyzcannoni. He is really the son of Andzua Teikofeiyn, the most powerful Lightning Kynan to exist, and Magzhugi Teikofeiyn, the creator of all Lightning Moves. He learns this at the end of the XZ trilogy and questions why he was sent to Cellio to which his parents reply along the lines of, "So you can go on the journey you did and become the hero you are.". Royalty As RivRev is... the son of Andzua Teikofeiyn, the son of Universon who is in turn the son of Spearus, he is Universon's grandson and Spearus' great-grandson, making RivRev a member of the Teikofeiyn Deity Royalty. Category:Team Wutzarnaem Members Category:Heroes of Cellio Category:Siblings Category:Main Protagonists Category:Spiritsu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Godly Characters Category:Runo Ability Users Category:Tyzcannoni Family Category:V Voidius Category:V The Unstalked Category:Spoiler Pages Category:Main Characters Category:Crushed